Romances pasados
by Zoe-Rem
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si Ginny viajara el pasado y conociera a Sirius? ¿Y qué pasaría cuando se reencuentren 20 años después? *Capítulo6: Parejas*
1. Problemas de tiempo

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de absolutamente nada salvo la trama, así que no vengan a reclamarme.  
  
Capítulo 1: Problema de tiempos...  
  
Ginny Weasley se despertó al sentir el sol en su cara. Se desperezó lentamente. Hoy era el primer día de clases, empezaba su sexto año y no la entusiasmaba demasiado la perspectiva de un nuevo año lleno de trabajo. Pero no había opción. Se levantó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.  
  
'buenos días Ginny' la saludó Hermione  
  
'hola todos' contestó. Harry le sonrió y Ron hizo un gesto con la cabeza, parecían más dormidos que despiertos.  
  
'así que Herm, ¿no hay giratiempo este año tampoco?' preguntó Harry riendo  
  
'Ja, muy gracioso. Peor no, mejor no, aunque todavía lo tengo de recuerdo' le contestó ella  
  
'¿Que es un giratiempo?' preguntó Ginny confundida  
  
'El giratiempo es un pequeño aparato que posibilita viajar al pasado o al futuro con solo darle unas vueltas, dependiendo del tiempo que se quiera viajar' le contestó Herm con voz de haberse tragado una enciclopedia. 'Lo tengo en mi baúl, si queres un día te lo muestro'  
  
'¡Genial!' dijo Ginny. Eso era simplemente estupendo, ¡viajar al pasado! Tenía que probar eso. ' Eh...Herm, ¿tienes 'Hogwarts La Historia'? es que tengo ganas de leerlo' preguntó rápidamente .  
  
'Si, por supuesto, está en mi baúl ¿querés ir a buscarlo?' le dijo Hermione mientras memorizaba su nuevo horario.  
  
Ginny ni se molestó en contestar, salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó a la habitación de las chicas de 7mo, buscó la cama de Hermione. Esa tenía que ser, toda rodeada de libros. El cuarto estaba vacío, así que fue directo al baúl y comenzó a buscar. Había de todo, libros, pergaminos, libros, plumas, libros, un perfume, libros y por último,(a parte de libros) una larga cadena de oro con una especie de reloj de arena. ¡Este debía ser el giratiempo!  
  
Se pasó al cadena alrededor del cuello y pensó a que tiempo podría viajar. Quizás al verano, para tener un poco mas de vacaciones. Si, perfecto. Pero...¿cuántas vueltas debía dar para eso? Unas cuantas alcanzarán. Comenzó a girarlo rapidísimo, en dirección a ella, le dio muchas, muchas vueltas.  
  
Sintió que el piso desaparecía bajo sus pies y sintió que todo a su alrededor giraba sin parar hasta desaparecer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que todo acabara.  
  
Cuando sintió que todo había parado, abrió un ojo y después el otro. Definitivamente ya no estaba en la habitación, pero seguía dentro de Hogwarts. Algo había salido mal, ¡supuestamente iba a estar en vacaciones!. Quizás había dado muy pocas vueltas, probaría dar algunas más, solo...¡Oh no, el giratiempo! ¡No estaba más! Debía haberlo perdido en algún momento del viaje. Comenzó a buscarlo desesperada, cuando escuchó una voz detrás suyo.  
  
'Bueno, ¿Puedo ayudarte a buscar, belleza?'  
  
Ginny se dio vuelta y definitivamente le gustó lo que vio. Un muchacho de su edad mas o menos, alto, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, delgado pero musculoso. ¡Totalmente encantador!  
  
'Em...no, gracias pero...¿podrías decirme la fecha?' le preguntó levantándose del suelo  
  
'11 de Septiembre de 1978' le contestó mirándola de arriba abajo 'no te había visto antes, ¿sos nueva?'  
  
'Algo así...¿dónde está el despacho del director? Necesito verlo' le preguntó al borde de las lágrimas  
  
'si, seguro ¿Cómo te llamas?' pregunta él mientras se dirigen a ver a Dumbledore  
  
'erm...' *Piensa Ginny, no puedo decirle mi verdadero nombre* 'Guinevere West ¿y vos?'  
  
'Sirius Black, encantado'  
  
Cuando llegaron a la gárgola de piedra, los dos se miraron. Ninguno sabía la contraseña. Ginny, de la desesperación se puso a llorar. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahí? Sirius la vio y trató de reconfortarla diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, palmeándole la espalda un poco incómodo. ¿Qué se le dice a una persona que llora cuando no la conoces y ni sabes por que lo hace?. En eso estaban cuando se abrió el muro detrás de la gárgola y apareció Dumbledore. Se separaron sorprendidos y los tres se miraron.  
  
'¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes?' dijo Dumbledore  
  
'Si, necesito hablarle de algo muy importante' le contestó Ginny secándose las lágrimas  
  
'Muy bien, pasa. ¿Y usted Black? ¿algo que confesar?' pregunto pícaramente el anciano  
  
'¿Yo? ¿cuándo hice algo malo yo? Si soy un ángel' le contestó éste sonriendo inocentemente  
  
'por supuesto' le dijo Dumbledore sarcásticamente  
  
Ginny y Dumbledore llegaron a la oficina, donde Ginny le contó todo lo que había pasado.  
  
'A ver si entendí, tomaste el giratiempo de tu amiga y en vez de retroceder unos meses retrocediste 21 años. Y ahora perdiste tu giratiempo' le dijo Dumbledore asimilando todo.  
  
Ginny asintió, y luego explicó 'Dije que mi nombre es Guinevere West'  
  
'Muy bien Guinvere, deberás quedarte con nosotros hasta que encontremos tu giratiempo. ¿en que año y casa estabas?'  
  
'En sexto de Gryffindor' le contestó Ginny  
  
'Bien, entonces ya hay una cama y cosas ahí para vos' dijo mientras agitaba su varita 'ah, y debes decir que vienes de intercambio. Buenas noches'  
  
Ginny salió del despacho un poco más contenta. Por lo menos ahora y había hablado con Dumbledore. Cuando se abrió le muro vio a Sirius ahí parado esperándola.  
  
'Pensé que te gustaría que alguien te acompañe hasta tu casa, ¿en cual estás?' le preguntó él  
  
'En Gryffindor, sexto año ¿vos?'  
  
'¡Igual que yo!' contestó emocionado 'vamos, te voy a presentar a mis amigos'  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
bueno, acá esta el primer capítulo. Si les gusta lo voy a seguir. Porfi, déjenme review para saber que opinan.  
  
¡También pueden leer otra historia, que traduje yo 'besos de Dragón'!  
  
Aviso: Voy a necesitar a dos chicas para que sean parejas de Remus y James en unos capítulos. Las interesadas manden un mail con descripción a ariadna000@hotmail.com  
  
¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!! =P 


	2. Planeando una bromita...

Disclaimer: Lo mismo de antes! No soy dueña de nada....  
  
Cap 2: Planeando una bromita...  
  
Cuando Ginny y Sirius llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda Sirius dijo la contraseña (Hurón saltarín), entraron a la sala común. Se veía muy parecida a como era en tiempos de Ginny, solo algunas alteraciones. Los sillones se veían mas nuevos, y la chimenea más limpia. También faltaban algunos cuadros y la alfombra era otra. Pero la mayoría permanecía igual.  
  
En uno de los sillones, había un grupo de chicos sentados hablando animadamente.  
  
'Muchachos les presento a Guinevere West, está en sexto como nosotros. Vino de intercambio de Argentina' dijo Sirius mientras la llevaba a los sillones.  
  
'Hola Guinevere, yo soy Lily Evans' dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, exactamente iguales a los de Harry *Dios! Debe ser la mamá de Harry* pensó Ginny 'Y estos son James Potter' dijo señalando el muchacho a su lado * sin dudas el papá de Harry, es una réplica exacta de él*  
  
'Remus Lupin' un muchacho de pelo castaño claro, y de ojos azules muy buen mozo la saludó con una sonrisa 'y Peter Petegrew (como se escribe?)' un muchacho rellenito de pelo color arena y ojos castaños.  
  
'hola todos!' dije ella sin poder creer que estab con los padres de Harry.  
  
'¿quieres que te enseña la habitación? Seguro Dumbledore ya puso una cama para ti' le dijo Lily. Esta chica era muy simpática y la hacía sentirse un poco más en confianza.  
  
Subieron hasta la habitación y vio que era la misma que tenía ella en su tiempo solo que, como la sala común, tenía algunos cambios. Por ejemplo, la puerta que daba al baño era distinta al igual que los marcos de las ventanas. Su cama estaba justo al lado de la de Lily, eran básicamente iguales. Y a los pies había un baúl, que dentro contenía todos sus libros y cosas para el colegio, el uniforme y una bolsita de cuero en la cual Dumbledore le había dejado algo de dinero para que se comprara ropa.  
  
'Lily, ¿te molestaría acompañarme a Hogsmeade a comprarme ropa más tarde?' le preguntó Ginny  
  
'¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que te acompaño!' le contestó Lily con una sonrisa  
  
Ginny estaba contenta de haber conocido a Lily, por lo menos tenía alguien con quien estar hasta poder volver a su tiempo. Bajaron de nuevo a la sala común, como era sábado, no tenían clases. Cuando llegaron, los muchachos estaban sentados en el mismo sillón hablando discutiendo algo. James señalaba insistentemente un papel y Lupin le obviamente contradecía, porque señalaba otro pergamino moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Mientras Sirius hojeaba muy distraídamente un libro sin prestarle atención. De pronto levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Ginny fijamente a los ojos. Ella tampoco dejaba de mirarlo, pero bajó la vista sonrojada por la intensa mirada del chico. Lily y ella se sentaron junto a ellos y Lily preguntó que hacían.  
  
'estamos planeando algo para el lunes, pero estamos en desacuerdo' contestó James  
  
'Yo digo que deberíamos hacer la poción para que a Snape le crezca el doble la nariz' dijo Remus y se echó a reír imaginándolo  
  
'No!, deberíamos ponerle todo el pelo en pinchos y de color fucsia! jajajajajaja' dijo James  
  
Al escuchar todo esto Ginny se quedó helada. ¿Snape? ¿Será pariente de Severus? ¿O será él? Después de todo el tiempo daba para que lo fuera, debía tener la misma edad que los padres de Harry.  
  
'¿quién es Snape?' preguntó Ginny inocentemente, como si jamás hubiera oído ese nombre antes.  
  
'oh, Severus es un tremendo idiota de Slytherin. Y como todos lo odiamos es nuestro blanco favorito para las bromas' le contestó Sirius  
  
'Entonces, si tanto lo odian, ¿porqué están discutiendo sobre qué hacerle? ¡Hagan las dos cosas!' dijo Ginny maliciosamente pensando en todas las cosas que Snape le había hecho a ella. ¡Como lo odiaba!  
  
'¡Bien! Me gusta tu forma de pensar' le dijo Sirius 'muchachos la dama tiene razón, hagamos que su pelo este fucsia y que su nariz crezca el doble. Aunque considerando el tamaño que tiene, va a tener que llevarla en carretilla. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ' todos se echaron a reír.  
  
'Bueno Ginny, ¿que te parece si vamos para Hogsmeade? Así no se hace muy tarde' le dijo Lily  
  
'está bien, espera que voy a buscar el dinero.' y diciendo esto subió hacia la habitación  
  
'¿Van a Hogsmeade?' preguntó James, y cuando Lily asintió dijo 'espérennos, revisamos si tenemos todo lo necesario y vamos a comprar lo que falta con ustedes'  
  
'esta bien' le dijo Lily al mismo tiempo que Los cuatro muchachos se fueron a su habitación  
  
Unos 10 minutos después ya estaban todos en la sala común a punto de irse.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Holasssss!!! ¿como están? Espero que bien!  
  
Bueno, lamento que sea tan corto pero no quería tardar más de lo que ya lo hice. ¡Perdón!!! =(  
  
Gracias a todos mis reviewers (???) , me hacen muy feliz!! ^___^  
  
ANNA: Gracias! Un Ginny Sirius podría llegar a tener futuro...quizás, o pasado..o lo que sea!! Ya me confundí!  
  
ELMITH: ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ginny se merece algo de protagonismo pobre chica!!!  
  
Lo de ser la pareja de Remus, pues todo eso ya lo hemos hablado por mail y gracias por todo!!! Ya arreglé lo de los reviews..  
  
YUNA TOMORAN: Sí, lo sé por eso lo hice, nadie hace un Ginny/Sirius y por eso se me ocurrió darles una oportunidad...¡gracias!!  
  
RADI: ¡Que bueno que me dejas!! ¿qué sería sino de la pobre Ginny? Y a quién no le gustaría ser Ginny para terminar con ese bombonazo!!!....mmmm....  
  
Y gracias por todos los cumplidos!!! * me he sonrojado* =) Pobre Kyo!! No le grites...  
  
FERNALIKA: Gracias!!! Si, se que es inusual, pero ¿porqué no?...  
  
Bueno! Les mando besitos a todos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo reviews!!!!  
  
Ari =P 


	3. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Lo mismo de 100pre...Les recomiendo que lean una historia muy buena: 'Harry Potter y el misterio de los 13 poderes' de Elmith. Muy bueno!!!  
  
Cap 3: (Todavía no pensé un título)  
  
A eso de las 5 de la tarde, Ginny y Lily habían terminado de comprar la ropa. Ginny había elegido unas túnicas muy bonitas, verdes, violetas y una turquesa, y también algunas prendas muggles. Porque estaba muy de moda entre los magos usar la ropa de los muggles, sobretodo entre los jóvenes a la hora de salir.  
  
Estaban las dos sentadas en una mesa de 'Las 3 Escobas', donde habían quedado en encontrarse con los chicos cuando hubieran terminado, charlando animadamente.  
  
'Asi que...¿tienes novio Lily?' preguntó Ginny queriendo conocerla más.  
  
'No, por ahora no, pero no es algo que me preocupe demasiado' le contestó ella haciendo un gesto con la mano. 'no estoy buscando uno con urgencia. ¿qué hay de ti? ¿algún muchacho en tu vida?'  
  
'Bueno, no, en Argentina no tenía novio, pero...es bastante difícil conseguir uno teniendo 6 hermanos y uno postizo' le contestó riendo y pensando que le habría gustado decirle que el 7mo hermano era su futuro hijo.' y contame...¿te gusta alguien en especial?'  
  
'Erm...nose, no importa...' dijo notablemente nerviosa y mirando hacia la mesa  
  
'Ajá, entonces es alguien que conozco...sino me lo dirías.' le dijo Ginny pensando. Se llevó una mano hacia la barbilla y comenzó acariciar una barba inexistente 'muy bien...a ver...no creo que sea Peter porque no es demasiado apuesto' Lily negó con la cabeza y Ginny continuó pensando' Con Remus pareces llevarte bien, casi como si fueran hermanos, así que queda descartado. Sólo quedan Sirius y James...a Sirius lo golpeaste cuando veníamos hacia acá por gritarle cosas a una chica que pasó pero fue amistosamente, mientras que a James no le hablas demasiado, pero cuando lo haces pones una voz dulce'  
  
Lily miraba para otro lado, como si le estuvieran hablando a otra persona  
  
'¡Muy Bine! Tenemos un ganador: ¡El apuesto James Potter!' rió Ginny. Lily estaba como un tomate.  
  
'¿Por qué no lo gritas más fuerte? ¡Creo que en China no te escucharon!' le dijo Lily entre dientes.  
  
'vamos...no te pongas así era solo una broma, aparte James no está nada mal'  
  
'Bueno, ya que estamos en esa charla...para este momento ya debes tener a alguien visto' le dijo Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
'Eh...yo...este...' Ginny no sabía que decirle, era un poco pronto para decir que alguien le 'gustaba' pero Sirius le parecía muy muy lindo, era casi perfecto. Lily la miraba amenazadoramente, obligándola a contestar. Cuando abrió la boca para contestarle escuchó a alguien a su espalda.  
  
'¡Hola! ¿cómo están las 2 bellezas de Hogwarts?' dijo Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora y sentándose con ellas en la mesa. Seguidamente Remus, James y Peter lo imitaron.  
  
'Voy a buscar cerveza de mantequilla, ya vengo' dijo Sirius levantándose y yendo hacia la barra  
  
'¿Buscaron todo lo que necesitaban?' les preguntó Lily  
  
'Si, está todo ¿y sus compras como fueron?' dijo James levantando una bolsa.  
  
'Bien, todo bien. Conseguí todo lo que necesitaba' dijo Ginny y señaló varias bolsas que había en el piso.  
  
'Ah! Me había olvidado. Miren lo que nos dieron en la calle' dijo Remus de pronto. Sacó un papel de uno de sus bolsillos  
  
Era la propaganda de un lugar bailable que abrirían el próximo viernes en Hogsmeade. Probablemente todo el mundo estaría ahí para la inauguración.  
  
'¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! ¡Genial, es fantástico!' exclamó Lily emocionada.  
  
'Gracias, ya se que me quieres Lily, pero tampoco para que lo andes gritando' dijo Sirius que acababa de llegar con 6 botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
'Oh no! llegó el "momento del ego" de Sirius' dijo Remus golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano  
  
'Ay Dios!' dijo James sabiendo que pasaba cuando Sirius decidía que era momento para su ego.  
  
'¿Qué James?' Le preguntó Sirius a éste  
  
'Tú no eres Dios' dijo Lily irritada  
  
'¿Quién dice?' le contestó con una sonrisa mientras repartía las bebidas  
  
Ginny se reía de toda la escena, Lily y Sirius discutiendo sobre si él era o no Dios, james y Remus intentando cambiar de tema y Peter riéndose de todos. Para terminar con todo, Ginny decidió volver a hablar de la fiesta del viernes.  
  
'Asi que...¿cómo se llama este nuevo lugar?' preguntó a Remus, quien tenía el papel frente a él  
  
' "Sugar Spice", va a abrir en la calle de enfrente' le contestó el muchacho señalando un local abandonado en frente  
  
'¿Y planean venir o no?' preguntó Ginny tomando un trago de su bebida  
  
'Pero por supuesto que sí, va a ser el evento de la temporada' dijo Sirius que ya había sacado a Lily de quicio con su ego.  
  
'Yo creo que debemos llevarlo al colegio para que lo vean todos' dijo James  
  
'si, para que todos se enteren' acordó Peter  
  
Un rato después los seis estaban volviendo para el castillo. Estaba empezando a oscurecer. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Lily y Ginny se fueron a guardar la ropa de la segunda, y los muchachos se quedaron abajo. Cuando volvieron a bajar, James y Sirius jugaban un partido de 'Snap Explosivo' , Peter miraba y se reía cuando las cartas estallaban en la cara de alguno de los dos y Remus estaba en un sillón leyendo un libro. Ginny se sentó al lado de Remus y Lily a su lado.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno!! Holas! ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno? Malísimo? Lo que sea díganmelo en un REVIEW y me harán muy FELIZ !! ^___^  
  
Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews!! Ustedes lo hacen posible.  
  
ELMITH!, falta MUY poco para tu gran entrada triunfal! Lo mismo corre para ti Ericka!  
  
Gracias a todos!!  
  
Polgara: no te preocupes se quedará lo suficiente para pasarla muy bien..  
  
Fernalika: Gracias de nuevo  
  
Anna: Gracias!!  
  
Celeste: Aquí esta el cap 3!  
  
Isa: Gracias!!, la verdad que la posición de Ginny es realmente envidiable...  
  
Harriet: Gracias, tu idea de Ginny/James esta muy buena! Deberías hacer una historia así, sino lo tengo en mente...(si no te molesta) =)  
  
Bueno, besitos para todos Ari =P 


	4. alguna pregunta

A/N: Hola, hola , hola!!! Tanto tiempo!!! Perdon mil millones de veces por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, pero digamos que tuve un bloqueo MUUUY importante. Y los exámenes, y algún que otro problema..etc, estuve muy distraída. Les juro solemnemente que intenté lo mejor posible con este capitulo, para retomar todo lo abandonado. Gracias a todos lo reviewers por sus palabras de aliento. Love, Ari =P  
  
Disclaimer: ¿es necesario esto? Ya todos saben que no es nada mío (snif!), sino definitivamente no estaría escribiendo este fic. Estaría escribiendo el libro número 5 de la serie (¡¡Pista para J.K.Rowling!!)  
  
  
  
Capítulo 4:  
  
  
  
Los cuatro Merodeadores, Lily y Ginny estaban en la sala común. Faltaban unas horas para la cena y todos estaban muy aburridos. Por supuesto, la tarea era otra cosa, Remus ya la había terminado, Peter la iba a hacer al día siguiente. Como no era muy brillante solía tardar bastante en hacerla. Por otro lado James y Sirius dejaban que alguien las hiciera por ellos como 'cobro de favores' (no piensen mal =P) o simplemente la copiaban a la mañana siguiente antes de desayunar. En fin, los seis se estaban rebanando los sesos pensando en que hacer.  
  
'Estoy aburrida de muerte' declaró Ginny  
  
'Yo también' contestaron los otros cinco a unísono  
  
'Bueno Guinevere ¿porque no nos cuentas algo de ti? Digo, no sabemos demasiado..' dijo finalmente Sirius  
  
'Está bien, ¿por qué no? Pero por favor, no me digas Guinevere, prefiero que me llamen Ginny. Ahora sí, pregunten lo que quieran' dijo Ginny sonriendo  
  
'A ver...¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?' Preguntó James  
  
'Sí, soy la menor de 7. Son todos varones, es un martirio para mi' dijo ella riendo ' no, son muy buenos. Son Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred y George que son gemelos y Ron, Aunque también tengo un hermano postizo, es el mejor amigo de Ron, Harry.'  
  
'Wow!! Eso sí es una familia grande. Yo solo tengo una hermana una año mas pequeña que yo' dijo Remus. Sirius abrió la boca como para decir algo pero Remus lo interrumpió 'Ni lo pienses Black! Aléjate de ella!'  
  
'Yo...yo no... no dije nada!' se defendió el susodicho  
  
'Lo estabas pensando, te conozco' dijo Remus  
  
'En fin, y allá en Argentina, ¿tenías novio o algo?' preguntó Sirius mirándose las manos (N/A: bastante obvio el muchacho, no?)  
  
Ginny se puso colorada y contestó 'No, en realidad no'  
  
'¿Y que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?' preguntó Peter  
  
'Me encanta bailar y escuchar música, salir con amigos y...' se quedó callada. Había estado a punto de decir escribir, pero no lo hizo. Eso nadie lo sabía, era un secreto muy suyo. Cuando escribía se sentía en otro mundo, SU mundo. Y la única vez que alguien lo había descubierto se había sentido expuesta e indefensa. 'y..nada más' terminó con una sonrisa  
  
'Oigan, ya casi es hora de ir a comer. ¿por qué no vamos?' dijo Lily  
  
'Si!! Tengo un hambre terrible' dijo Sirius yendo hacia la entrada.  
  
'¿Cuando no? Tú tienes hambre a cualquier hora del día' dijo James riendo  
  
Sirius se dio vuelta y puso cara de ofendido. 'Bueno, Perdón por tener un buen apetito'  
  
'No es un buen apetito, es un hambre voraz' le dijo Lily  
  
Y discutiendo los hábitos alimenticios de Sirius los seis se dirigieron al gran Comedor.  
  
Cuando llegaron estaba casi vacío, había solo unos alumnos de Hufflepuff y algunos de Ravenclaw con un montón de libros alrededor. Ginny se sentó junto a Lily y enfrente de Sirius. Por un lado se sentía muy a gusto, era como estar en casa, y sus nuevos amigos eran geniales. Pero por otra parte extrañaba un poco todo lo que era su vida antes. Aunque siempre se peleara con sus hermanos, en el fondo los quería mucho, sobretodo a Ron con quien peleaba más a menudo pero era con quien más unida se sentía. Probablemente por la poca diferencia de edad.  
  
De a poco el Gran Salón se fue llenando. Y Ginny no pudo evitar quedar sorprendida cuando entró un grupo de muchachos de Slytherin. Se dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraban ellos y vio, anonadada, a un muchacho de su edad que por un momento creyó que era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy con su cabello rubio casi blanco y sus ojos de un gris tormentoso, acompañado de un muchacho, de pelo negro oscuro que fácilmente rivalizaba el de Harry y ojos del mismo color, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar aunque no podía ubicar exactamente.  
  
'¿Qué demonios buscas Malfoy?' dijo Sirius con malhumor  
  
'¿Y porque tu perrito Snape no lleva su correa?' dijo James riéndose(A/N: ninguna ofensa intencionada a los amantes de Sanpey-pooh)  
  
En ese momento Ginny comprendió todo. El muchacho rubio era el padre de Malfoy...er...de Draco, y quien lo acompañaba era su futuro profesor de pociones, Snape. Aunque se veía un poco distinto, su cara no mostraba tanto deterioro, no solo de edad, sino que Ginny se dio cuenta que la vida, evidentemente, lo había golpeado varias veces antes de convertirse en lo que era en sus momentos de profesor, pues su cara se veía ahora mucho más despreocupada y no parecía estar tan tenso y amargado como siempre.  
  
'Veníamos a ver si ustedes habían progresado en algo, por un milagro de la vida, pero evidentemente no. Siguen siendo la misma bola de inútiles patéticos' dijo Malfoy despectivamente  
  
'¿Y quien es esta?' preguntó Snape mirando a Ginny despreciativamente  
  
'Soy Guinevere West, y asumo que tu eres Snape ¿no? Digo, eres inconfundible con esa nariz y ese pelo grasiento, Y Malfoy, por supuesto, ¿siempre la cara de asco o sólo cuando este está cerca?' dijo Ginny señalando a Snape  
  
'Niñata imbécil, ¿quién demonios te crees?' le contestó Snape ofendido  
  
'Mira, mejor te vas si no quieres que te llene la cara de dedos, y ni vuelvas a acercarte a Ginny, ¿te quedó claro?' dijo Sirius amenazadoramente y con los puños en alto  
  
Malfoy se limitó a levantar la cabeza con aire ofendido, se dio vuelta e hizo un gesto a Snape con la mano para que lo siguiera y ambos se fueron hacia su mesa con aires de grandeza, como si no hubieran acabado de salir corriendo ante la posibilidad de ser golpeados por un muchacho mucho más robusto que ellos.  
  
Ginny miraba a Sirius con asombro, y cuando éste se dio cuenta comenzó a sentirse un poco incomodo, y se movió en su silla.  
  
'Eso es lo más tierno que nadie ha hecho jamás por mí. Gracias' dijo finalmente Ginny, quien nunca había sido defendida por nadie. Se acercó a Sirius y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, con lo cual el muchacho se sonrojó desde la punta de los pies hasta ls raíces de su pelo.  
  
'No...no fue nada' dijo el muchacho entrecortadamente y bajando la vista  
  
Lily y Remus no pudieron evitar cruzar una mirada de confusión compartida. Sirius siempre había sido el galán del grupo, y jamás lo habían visto sonrojarse...salvo en la ocasión en que...lo siento me fui de tema, pero la cuestión era que ambos estaban muy extrañados.  
  
Después de la cena, los seis subieron a la sala común, donde estuvieron un rato conversando, pero al cabo de unas horas todos se habían cansado y decidieron irse a dormir.  
  
  
  
A/N: Listo!!! Capi 4 terminado!!! La semana que viene voy a subir el 5, el cual ya se está comenzando a escribir en mi mente...Gracias a todos!!!!  
  
Ari =P 


	5. pensamientos nocturnos

Disclaimer: esto se vuelve un tanto repetitivo, ¿no? Por las dudas, les recuerdo que no soy dueña de nada que reconozcan, sino sería mucho más feliz.  
  
N/A: Bueno, como ven estoy apurándome a escribir los capítulos para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Espero que este capítulo les guste, es más corto pero lo subí muy rápido. Una mención especial para Elmith!!!! Gracias por todo!!!!  
  
Capítulo 5: Pensamientos nocturnos  
  
  
  
James, Remus, Sirius y Peter se encontraban en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Pero ni Sirius ni Remus ni James podían conciliar le sueño. Peter evidentemente sí, pues se podían escuchar sus ronquidos por toda la habitación.  
  
Sirius estaba acostado en su cama, con los brazos en la nuca, vestido con un boxer negro con pequeños husesitos de perro, y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde que Ginny había llegado a su vida...bueno, a la vida de todos. Sirius definitivamente la veía muy atractiva, o sea, ¿quién no? Con ese brillante pelo rojo y una figura que parecía esculpida por el mejor de los artistas, y sus ojos marrones tan expresivos. Él siempre había salido con chicas, casi todas caían desmayadas por su encanto (N/A: Incluyendo a la autora), pero otras no, por ejemplo Lily. Aunque él ya la veía más como a una hermana que como a una chica. Volviendo al tema principal, Ginny lo tenía muy confundido, porque él nunca había sentido algo así antes. Cuando lo besó, sintió una electricidad muy agradable recorrer su cuerpo ¡y sólo fue un beso en la mejilla!. Sirius estaba totalmente desconcertado. ¿Acaso eso sería lo que llaman amor?... "Oh dios! No puedo creer que me haya enamorado!! " pensó antes de irse a dormir, soñando por supuesto, con Ginny.  
  
Por otro lado, en la cama contigua a la de Sirius se hallaba un muy pensante Remus, también vestido con sus boxers amarillos con una carita feliz y una vieja camiseta azul. "Que linda es la chica esa de Ravenclaw....erm, digo..este..¿qué será lo que le pasa a Sirius?" Bueno, como les decía, Remus estaba pensando (entre otras cosas) en lo extraña que había sido la reacción de Sirius al recibir un beso de Ginny. Es decir, Sirius jamás se sonrojaría por un beso, ¿acaso no era el muchacho con menos sentido de la vergüenza que había sobre la tierra? Definitivamente sí. Además, Sirius estaba acostumbrado a ser perseguido y acosado por las chicas, después de todo, él era el Galán de los merodeadores. ¿Podría ser que a Sirius le gustara Ginny? Definitivamente iba a tener que hablar con él por la mañana. Y así, él también cayó en un profundo sueño, en el cual aparecía Elmith, la preciosa chica de Ravenclaw en la cual estaba penando antes.  
  
Y en la cama siguiente a esa, estaba...bueno, en realidad estaba Peter, pero como el estaba durmiendo y soñando con pastelillos, dejémoslo descansar tranquilo y vayamos a la siguiente cama, en donde estaba James. Obviamente él también tenía mucho en que pensar. Por ejemplo, estaba muy preocupado por el partido de Quidditch el sábado. Era contra Slytherin, y le gustara o no, eran muy buenos. Pero su equipo tenía los mejores jugadores de toda Inglaterra...bueno, quizás no para tanto, pero SÍ eran muy buenos. Lo malo era que iba a tener que levantarse más temprano toda la semana para practicar. Y por otro lado, estaba pensando en ESA chica, que lo volvía loco, pero a la vez le encantaba. Lily, SU Lily. "Si tan solo pudiera decírselo... " pensó con amargura pero definitivamente no la iba a invitar a la fiesta de inauguración del sábado, porque aunque la mayoría de las chicas morían por él, estaba seguro de que Lily no. Iba a buscar alguna chica preciosa que quisiera acompañarlo para olvidar a Lily. Y por último, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus amigos se fue a dormir, soñando con ella.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado, la de las chicas, Lily y Ginny se encontraban hablando y planificando sobre la fiesta del sábado en 'Sugar spice'. Después de todo iba a ser un gran acontecimiento. Estaban hablando de qué ponerse y con quien ir cuando surgió el tema de Sirius.  
  
'¿No te pareció raro que Sirius se haya sonrojado por tu beso?' le preguntó Lily casualmente.  
  
'No realidad no, pero yo no lo conozco mucho, ¿porqué lo preguntas?' le contestó Ginny intrigada  
  
'Pues porque no es muy común que él se porte así. Entiéndeme, él es el más galán de todos los chicos que conozco, y no suele sonrojarse' le dijo  
  
'¿Qué es lo que me estás intentando decir Lily?' le preguntó un tanto irritada Ginny por tanto misterio  
  
'Mira, Yo quizás no debería meterme, especialmente porque no estoy segura de lo que estoy diciéndote. Pero, yo creo que es muy probable que Sirius sienta algo por ti. Es que lo conozco y Remus piensa igual que yo.' le dijo finalmente Lily  
  
'Ehh...bueno..este...no creo..' tartamudeó Ginny en respuesta  
  
'Mejor nos vamos a dormir, que mañana es tu primer día de clases y prepárate para conocer a todos. Buenas noches Gin' la saludó Lily al ver la incomodidad de su amiga  
  
'Buenas noches Lily' saludó también Ginny  
  
Así, las dos chicas que hasta el momento se encontraban sentadas sobre almohadones en el piso, se fueron a sus respectivas camas y apagaron la luz.  
  
Pero por más que estaba cansada, Ginny no dejaba de pensar en lo que su amiga le había dicho. ¿Era posible que Sirius sintiera algo por ella? ¿Y si era así, ella acaso lo correspondía? Porque después de todo, Ginny se sentía muy atraída por él. Con su metro setenta y pico, su pelo castaño oscuro y un par de ojos que definitivamente eran los más bonitos que ella hubiera visto en su vida, y sin ponernos a hablar de su cuerpo atlético, Sirius era, fácilmente, el chico soñado por todas las mujeres. Y su carácter, hasta ahora, no dejaba nada que desear. Era caballero, simpático, divertido y amistoso. Ginny estaba decididamente muy confundida con todo este tema. ¿Qué se suponía que ella hiciera? Por último, antes de dormirse, decidió que iba a dejar que todo siguiera su curso, y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.  
  
La otra muchacha que ocupaba la habitación, Lily, también estaba en su pequeño mundo de los pensamientos. Por un lado estaba intrigada por Sirius, pero lo que más ocupaba su mente, y más le quitaba el sueño era ÉL. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Si tan solo pudiera reunir el valor suficiente para decirle a James lo que en verdad sentía por él. Aunque podría estar segura de que él no le devolvía los sentimientos. Probablemente iría con alguna de sus festejantes al baile del sábado, mientras ella se sentiría miserable porque tendría que verlo abrazado a una muchacha preciosa, a la cual no le llegaba ni a los talones en hermosura y simpatía. Pero a último momento tomó una decisión; iba a ir con algún otro muchacho, alguien que le sirviera para olvidar a James y pasar una noche espléndida. Sí señor, estaba decidido, iría con alguien más. Y con ésta última decisión se fue a dormir.  
  
  
  
A/n: ¿cómo están? Yo ando por aquí con un flash de inspiración, por eso lo subí antes de lo previsto. Por favor dejen review, porque no me llega casi ninguno y es MUY deprimente. Besos Ari 


	6. Parejas

Disclaimer: esto ya se pone un tanto aburrido, no? Bueno, supongo que se lo saben de memoria no hay absolutamente NADA mío en este fic. Salvo la trama de la historia  
  
Notas de la autora: lamento muy profundamente haber tardado tanto para subir este capitulo, pero estuve enferma, después estuve con todos los exámenes finales. Se acaban las clases!!! SI!!! Les juro q no podría ser más feliz. Los agradecimientos están al final  
  
Romances pasados  
  
Capitulo 6: Parejas  
  
  
  
Finalmente, a pesar de que todos estaban en contra, la semana, y con ella las clases, comenzó. No fue una semana demasiado importante, si descontamos el hecho de que una nueva alumna se integraba al sexto curso de Gryffindor. Pero para cuando la semana llegaba a su fin, ya todos se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, y tenían absolutamente claro que era la mejor amiga de Lily, y por asociación, de Remus, Sirius, James y Peter. Aunque era evidente que, aunque los seis de ellos se llevaban muy bien, pasaba algo entre Ginny y Sirius. Algunas chicas decían que era pena lo que Sirius sentía por ella, pero no tenían nada en contra de Ginny, era pura envidia lo que las motivaba. Porque esas chicas eran las mismas que se pasaban el día suspirando por nuestro galán. Algunos otros decían que se gustaban, otros que se odiaban pero intentaban ocultarlo por el grupo de amigos que tenían en común. En fin, corrían los típicos chismes que van y vienen cada vez que alguien nuevo aparece en escena. Sin detenernos a hablar de los varios muchachos que habían posado su mirada y corazón en Ginny.  
  
A pesar de todo esto, Ginny había conocido mucha gente más a parte de los Merodeadores, por ejemplo, Jennifer, que era una muchacha un año más chica que ella, de Gryffindor. Que a pesar de la diferencia de edad que las separaba, se llevaba bien con Ginny. Había conocido a todos los profesores, y había descubierto que, Oh casualidad, odiaba profundamente a su profesor de pociones. El profesor Smythe era un hombre cuya cara no demostraba demasiada simpatía, y su personalidad lo verificaba. Era muy antipático y no le importaba si hería los sentimientos de nadie. Le hacía acordar mucho a Snape cuando daba sus clases.  
  
  
  
Era viernes en la noche y había bastante gente en la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor. Ya que al día siguiente no había clases, nadie estaba precisamente desesperado por hacer los deberes. Lily, James, Ginny, Sirius y Peter se encontraban sentados plácidamente en unos cómodos sillones rojos de la sala común. No estaban haciendo nada muy productivo, pero como todos estaban cansados de la semana de clases, nadie se quejaba.  
  
Alrededor de las 11 entró por el agujero del retrato un sonriente Remus. Al verlo tan feliz, ninguno de ellos pudo evitar preguntarse que había ocurrido.  
  
'A ver Moony, cuéntanos que es lo que trae semejante sonrisa a tu cara' dijo Lily intrigada  
  
'Si, ¿qué no estabas en detención con el profesor Smythe? ¿Desde cuando las detenciones con un apestoso y regañón profesor de pociones son divertidas? Y si lo son, ¿cómo es que no me enteré? Paso más tiempo en ese aula en detención que en nuestro dormitorio' dijo Sirius mirando sospechosamente a su sonriente amigo  
  
'Bueno Sirius, las detenciones son divertidas si consigues para la fiesta de la temporada, a la chica más bonita y divertida como pareja' respondió de forma un tanto engreída Remus  
  
'Oh... cuéntanos quién es ya, si no quieres terminar ahorcado por una muchacha muy curiosa. Y lo digo en serio' dijo sonriendo Ginny  
  
'Bueno, no creo que la conozcas, su nombre es Gabrielle . Va a Ravenclaw, al sexto año, como nosotros' contestó Remus con un brillo en sus ojos  
  
'¿Y que tal está?, ¿Vale la pena? ya sabes a lo que me refiero...' preguntó James haciendo un gesto con las manos como marcando el cuerpo de una mujer  
  
'¡James!' lo retaron al unísono Ginny y Lily  
  
'No puedo creer que digas que sólo vale la pena si tiene un buen cuerpo. ¿Cuán superficial se puede ser?' dijo Lily rodando los ojos  
  
'¡Yo no dije eso!' se defendió James  
  
'¡Pero lo insinuaste!' dijo Lily enojada  
  
'Bueno, de cualquier manera, cuéntanos como es' dijo Ginny intrigada por saber de la muchacha que hacía tan feliz a su amigo.  
  
'Ella es absolutamente hermosa. Tiene pelo negro larga hasta después de la cintura y un par de ojos verdes brillantes impresionantes. Además es muy divertida e inteligente. Y si James, está muy bien' dijo sonriendo Remus  
  
'¿Y cómo demonios conociste una chica en detención?' preguntó James  
  
'Bueno, estábamos los dos limpiando los calderos cuando le pregunté qué era lo que había hecho para estar en detención y me contó que había discutido con el prof. Smythe por defender a una amiga a la que él estaba insultando. Yo le conté que por TU culpa James, estaba ahí y una cosa llevó a la otra... y acá estoy' relató Remus  
  
'Bueno, pero a que ahora estás contento de que te halla hecho esa broma por la que te reíste y terminaste en detención' dijo James  
  
'Ya lo creo Jamesie' contestó socarronamente (N/A: que palabra!) el licántropo '¿y que me cuentan ustedes? ¿Ya tienen parejas para la fiesta de mañana?'  
  
'Si, yo voy a ir con John Edwards, un Ravenclaw de séptimo' dijo Lily orgullosa  
  
'¿De verdad? ¡Es todo un sex-symbol!' dijo Ginny feliz por su amiga  
  
'Yo voy a ir con Dana Hudson, la Hufflepuff de séptimo' dijo James altanero y un poco celoso por el hecho de que Lily iba a ir a la fiesta con ese..  
  
'¡Así se hace James!' dijo Sirius emocionado  
  
¿Y alguno de ustedes tiene pareja?' les preguntó Remus a Sirius y a Ginny  
  
'No' contestaron ambos al unísono, y acto seguido se dieron vuelta y se miraron  
  
Lily y Remus cruzaron una mirada de complicidad, y por la cabeza de ambos se cruzó la misma idea.  
  
'Bueno...' dijo Lily tratando de disimular un poco 'Quizás sea hora que me vaya a dormir'  
  
'Yo te acompaño, vamos, estoy realmente agotado. ¿Vienes James?' Dijo Remus levantándose del sillón.  
  
'No, no estoy muy... AYY!!' No pudo terminar al recibir un enorme pisotón de Lily y un muy poco disimulado golpe en la cabeza por parte de Remus. '¿Qué les..ahhh..Si, claro que me voy a dormir.'  
  
A todo esto, Ginny ya casi no podía aguantar la risa por los poco disimulados intentos de sus amigos por dejarlos solos a Sirius y a ella. Aunque en verdad no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo quedarse con él.  
  
Sus tres amigos subieron por las escaleras, y apenas estuvieron fuera de vista, Ginny se largó a reír. Estaba riéndose tanto de ellos, que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Sirius, pero si lo hubiera hecho, se habría ruborizado hasta las raíces de su pelo.  
  
Se dio vuelta para verlo y ver si él también se reía, pero se encontró cara a cara con él. Estaban a unos pocos centímetros. Ginny podía sentir su respiración en su mejilla y se perdía en unos ojos hermosos. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían oír sus corazones palpitar con fuerza. La cercanía de este chico que tanto la atraía la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a Ginny, y, saliendo del estupor que le había provocado esta situación, giró la cabeza ruborizándose con furia.  
  
Sirius se sentía un tanto incómodo, y como quien no quiere la cosa dijo: 'Ya que ni tu ni yo tenemos pareja....erm..bueno..yo..¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de mañana?'' 'Demonios, ¿que me pasa?' pensó Sirius 'no debería estar tan nervioso'  
  
"Eh..si, claro que me gustaría'' le contestó Ginny ruborizándose  
  
'' perfecto, ¿te parece bien que nos encontremos a las 9 acá en la sala común?"  
  
"por supuesto. Pero ahora me voy a dormir. Buenas noches" dijo ella levantándose del sillón  
  
"yo también me voy. Buenas noches" y acto seguido tomó la mano de la chica y la besó suavemente, mirándola a los ojos. Ginny casi se derrite por completo, y sólo logro formar una sonrisita nerviosa en su rostro  
  
Y así, ambos se fueron a dormir muy emocionados por la fiesta del día siguiente.  
  
  
  
¿qué tal? Tardé pero van pasando cosas, no? bueno, quiero agradecerle mucho mucho a todos mis reviewers, que me dieron mucho cariño y palabras de aliento. Gracias!!!  
  
Gracias a: habla.com; Polgara; Javiera; no te apures...todo a su tiempo =) Pirra gracias!; arwen black perdon por no escribirte =( juro hacerlo!!; Rinoa; Maika Yugi; Pottermaníaca; Daniela Lupin; Lucía; Anna Voig; Liza; Nikkyta; Brazilian_girl y a todos los reviewers de los capítulos anteriores!!! 


	7. Notas de la Autora

Nota de la Autora (osea yo!):  
  
Hola hola hola!!!!! ¿como les va? Bueno, quiero agradecerle mucho a mis reviewers porque es por ustedes que sigo con esta historia. Y quiero agradecerles por no abandonarme aunque tardo mucho en subir los capítulos. Lo que quería avisarles es que no sé cuando pueda subir el proximo capitulo, porque, aunque empiezan las vacaciones, (¡Aleluya!!) tengo que recuperar materias y estudiar MUCHO. Pero voy a intentarlo lo mas posible. Gracias!!!!  
  
Ariadna 


	8. Nota para los lectores

Probablemente las personas que entren a esta página estén buscando un capítulo mas de la historia que mi hija escribía. Pues me estoy comunicando con ustedes para compartirles lo que ella quería. "Ariadna", como ella se hacía llamar aquí murió hace 3 meses. Se suicidó. Toda su familia quedó desolada, lo pueden imaginar, pero hace poco encontramos en su habitación una carpeta donde llevaba registros y contraseñas de las historias que con tanta pasión y entrega publicaba en esta página. El dolor de que tu hija te sea arrebatada es el más profundo de todos, y no existen palabras para trasmitir lo que hoy estamos sintiendo. Pero sé que ella amaba escribir y le gustaría que termináramos su obra inconclusa, Por lo tanto así lo voy a hacer, en su memoria. También dejó escritos algunos capítulos más de esta historia, los cuales publicaré yo misma lo antes posible, porque se que ella no hubiera querido fallarles.

Saludos a todos sus lectores, gracias por haberla acompañado, sé que ella realmente lo apreciaba.  
  
Graciela, la mamá de "Ari"


End file.
